


Ignition

by surfaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Business AU, Car Sex, Hux hates his job, Hux overthinks things, I promise, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, Ren is a smug asshole, Shameless Smut, Top!hux, What else is new, bottom!kylo ren, fuck sake, it took me three goes to get that tag right, kylux au, no R. Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfaces/pseuds/surfaces
Summary: Hux hates his job, but intriguing strangers are intriguing...Come find me onTumblr!





	

_Pathetic_

Hux took a long drag from his cigarette and glared into the windows of the vast, sparkling storefront on the opposite side of the street. The car dealership was expansive and flashy, a monument to mankind's obsession with high-price status symbols and financial excess. He loathed the place and the people who worked there, the way they scuttled around like so many beetles waiting for the boot of capitalism to crush them to dust. Hated the air of subservience that they all seemed to radiate. Mostly, he hated the fact that he was one of them, albeit one of a marginally higher status. He swore as he checked his watch, break time was over five minutes ago. He stalked across the road without looking for traffic, flicking his cigarette butt away as he went.

Hux smirked as the two employees working at the counter stood rigidly upright when they saw him come in. It was a petty power trip, but he needed these moments to get through the day. It was that or risk punching somebody, possibly even himself. The girl, what was her name? Roz? May? It didn't matter, she was shaking so much Hux doubted even she knew her name at the moment. She was obviously trying to say something, but fear had gotten the better of her.

"Well? What is it? Spit it out, girl, I haven't got all day." he snapped. He knew he was being unfair, but he was in too bad a mood to care. A headache was brewing behind his eyes and he swore under his breathe, cursing his prioritising nicotine over an actual lunch.

"Th-there's a c-c-customer waiting to see you, sir," she stammered. "Said he didn't want to speak to anyone but the manager, s-sir." She took a few deep breaths and sniffed a few times. Hux just stared at her.

"Well? Where is he?" Hux looked around and gestured to the busy room with his hand. "Are you going to point him out to me or should I go ask every man here in turn? 'Sorry sir, have you spoken to an ineffectual employee in the past ten minutes? No? Oh, good for you sir! I hope one day to not have to speak to them either!'"

The girl visibly flinched, making the buns in her hair bounce. "He-he's over there, sir. By the TI77," she swallowed and continued, "the tall man in the black suit."

Hux turned and scanned the room. The TI77 was one of the most expensive vehicles they carried, a monstrous SUV with an unusual matte finish that caught the eye and turned heads. It was a car for people who wanted others to know they were beneath the driver, lesser, _poor_. He spotted the man easily, even from the back; tall was an understatement, as was 'black suit'. That was far too simple a term for the exquisitely tailored clothing the man was wearing, and Hux _always_  noticed clothes before the person in them. The suit was impeccably cut to fit his broad, obviously muscular shoulders, and tapered down beautifully to close snugly around his slender waist. The trousers were similarly exquisitely constructed, fitting the strangers long limbs snugly without veering too far towards tight. Hux couldn't help but raise an appreciative eyebrow, glancing downwards as the back of the jacket lifted slightly when the wearer removed his hands from his pockets.

The man turned as Hux walked towards him, obviously recognising him automatically as the man in charge. He smiled and extended his hand, shaking Hux's hand with a strong grip.

"You must be Mr Hux! I was hoping you'd turn up soon."

Hux tried to smile back but it was weak. Although warm, he noted this mans smile did not seem friendly. Instead it felt almost predatory, like a shark about to strike. Hux released his hand and held them crossed in front of waist, almost as if he was trying to shield himself. An odd sensation was creeping up his spine.

"Yes, yes I am. And you are...?

"Oh, my apologies. Please, just call me Ren. I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know more about this car and, well, I figured the boss would be the expert on these matters." There was a small smirk playing on his lips, Hux noticed, and it made him look slightly less imposing. Hux took inventory of his face as he rattled off the cars specs; full lips surrounded by a goatee, thick but neatly trimmed. Similar to his hair; it was black, wavy, long enough to touch his collar at the back. It looked like he must spend a lot of time pushing it out of his eyes. Hux mused that it reminded him of one of those doctors on that ghastly tv show his best friend watched. His eyes travelled back to Ren's. They were so brown they were almost black and, he noted with a gulp, completely fixed on Hux's mouth. He felt his lips go dry and cleared his throat discreetly, thankful to have come to the end of his speech.

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "You're very knowledgable, Mr Hux. Where _is_  that accent from? I think I could listen to you talk about cars, well, about anything actually for quite a while indeed." The shark smile was back, white teeth gleaming.

Hux blinked, taken aback by the comment. "Uh, it's British. I'm British. Um..." He trailed off, realising he didn't know what to say. His consummate customer service skills were gone, his mind blank. He could feel sweat beading at the nape of his neck, threatening to run down his back, and all he could do was stare at Ren like prey trapped in the gaze of a hawk. His shirt collar suddenly felt about two sizes too small. He desperately tried to think of something to say, and his mouth flapped a few times before he finally got the words to come out.

"Is-is there anything else I can he-help you with?" Hux stuttered feebly, letting his mind run on autopilot now that he had found a train of thought. He clung to it like a limpet. "A tour of the interior, a look under the hood, a test ride-"

Ren clapped loudly, interrupting Hux and making him jump. "A test drive, yes, perfect! Let's get this baby on the road!" He slapped Hux on the back, nearly winding him. Hux wasn't too sure where he'd lost control of the situation. Ren had pushed his license into Hux's sweaty hand to copy and sent him stumbling towards the service counter with another hearty slap, on the arm this time. He dragged his hand through his hair and pointed to the male employee behind the counter, _Christ_  why couldn't he ever remember their names? He pointed again and clicked his fingers. His mouth was so dry it took him a couple of tries before he could form actual words.

"You, D...Dopey. Keys, now"

The man smoothed his tie and replied, "Dopheld, sir."

Hux nearly collapsed on the counter. "I don't give a _fuck_  what your name is," he hissed. "Just get me the fucking keys _now_ "

Dopheld paled and bolted to the back office to get the desired keys, and Hux glanced back over his shoulder to look at Ren. He was lounging against the car, hands in pockets, a small smile playing on his lips as he raised a hand and gave a little wave. Hux groaned and turned back, reaching under the counter shelf for a bottle of water he'd left earlier while thrusting the license at the still-trembling girl to deal with. His head was swimming and he felt punch-drunk. " _What the fuck is happening?_ " he thought, bewildered. He had dealt with tough customers and rich customers and many combinations of both without even breaking a sweat, but something about this guy was making him feel like he was doing everything with one eye closed and a hand tied behind his back. He was off-kilter and didn't quite know how to right himself.

He took a long drink of water and felt a bit better. The pounding in his head was easing at least. He took another drink as he saw Dopheld coming back with the keys-

"Ah, so is this us ready to go?"

Hux spat his water out in fright, unfortunately straight into poor Dopheld's face. He hadn't heard Ren walking up behind him, and mentally cursed the man for walking like a goddamned cat despite his height. _No man that tall has any business walking so fucking quietly_. He coughed and spluttered, and almost choked when he felt a hand rubbing his back, firm but gentle.

"Woah, woah, sorry about that," Ren said, sounding genuinely apologetic, "Didn't mean to give you a fright there. You ok?"

Hux looked up into Ren's questioning eyes. He actually looked ever so slightly worried, which Hux thought was rather sweet, if a tad strange. _Maybe there's something here I can exploit_ , thought Hux as he tried to catch his breath, _Anything for a sale, right?_

He straightened up and wiped his eyes and mouth on the back of his hand before fixing his tie. Turning to Ren, he gave him the most winning smile he could currently manage.

"Yes, yes I am. Shall we?"

 

*****

They'd been driving away from the showroom for about fifteen minutes, still navigating the busy city centre, before Hux noticed; first, that he'd been talking non-stop and had no idea what about, and second, that Ren's hand was stroking the side of Hux's thigh every time he changed gear. Definitely not accidentally either. The car was damn near the width of a small tank. Hux silently thanked the inventor of the stick shift, and tried to act like he hadn't caught on. Ren didn't appear to have been annoyed by the verbal diarrhoea. Quite the opposite, he was still smiling, though now it seemed much more relaxed. He was staring at the road ahead and seemed genuinely happy to just let Hux prattle on. Hux decided to test the waters a bit. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"I'm so sorry for going on like that Mr Ren, please forgive my manners," he gushed, "I should be listening to you and any questions _you_  might have."

Ren gave a small chuckle. It was warm and rich, and Hux felt that strange, creeping sensation in his spine again when Ren turned to quickly look at him before focusing on the road again.

"Please, I told you. Call me Ren. I wasn't kidding when I said I could listen to you talk, Mr Hux. What's the phrase? 'I could listen to them read the phone book'? Well yeah, that. Or, whatever the modern equivalent is." He flashed those wolves teeth at Hux again before turning away. Hux felt a sudden urge to tell him he'd happily do just that before reading out a random Wikipedia page, but he shook his head mentally. _Down, Hux. This is a business matter, nothing more_.

He couldn't stop himself from mumbling, "Just Hux is fine." though.

 

*****

Hux directed Ren out of town towards the outskirts of the city, long flat roads lined with trees and mountains on one side, mirror-flat water on the other. This was prime SUV country, the roads smooth and pothole-free so ideal for showcasing the cars comfort, and plenty of rutted, muddy pathways leading into the forests for the more adventurous motorist. Not that Hux would allow a customer anywhere near dirty areas in a showroom model. No, he just wanted them to know that they _could_. Since hitting the open road, Ren hadn't had any need to change gears and Hux was missing the sensation of his knuckles sliding along his thigh. He knew he was dragging this out far longer than a typical test drive, but his customer hadn't made any moves to turn back and, well, what the customer wants the customer gets, right? That was Hux's excuse and he was sticking to it. Unfortunately he'd also run out of information about the car so unless he found something else to talk about, it was home time whether he liked it or not.

"So, Ren. What line of work are you in?" The question was out before Hux even realised he was speaking.  _What the fuck was that?_

Ren, apparently unoffended, appeared to consider the question, tilting his head a few times. "Hmm, this and that. A little bit of everything."

Hux had to suppress a small chuckle. "What, like you'd tell me but you'd have to kill me? That'd explain the 'John Wick' getup."

Ren's laughter came out as a loud bark, "Nothing as dramatic as that, but I'll take the comparison. Keanu looked hot as shit in that movie." Now Ren was looking at Hux with a smirk. Why do you ask? Trying to make sure I can actually afford this car?"

Hux wasn't about to explain that one of his employees would have already run a check and reported back to him if there as any chance that a customer couldn't afford the vehicle they were test driving. It was just...good business. Instead he just gave Ren a glance out of the side of his eye, as if to imply it was a ridiculous question, that Hux was far too good a salesman, he could spot a time waster the minute they walked through the door. This flirtation was exactly that: flirting, having fun. Hux was the professional here. He was in control.

Ren had a wicked look on his face, though. He raised an eyebrow and bit his lip, and Hux felt a surge of electricity race down his spine.

"Want me to prove it?"

Hux opened his mouth to reply that it really wasn't necessary, but he was cut off with a pain-filled yelp as Ren suddenly wrenched the wheel to the side, cutting across the oncoming traffic and down a track so rough that Hux's teeth clacked together with every bump. Frantically he grabbed at the air for something to hold to steady himself, finally finding the door handle as greenery streaked past the windows. Ren's raucous whoops drowned out Hux's strangled cries as they plunged down the muddy road.  _Please let me survive this, please I promise I'll be better person_ , Hux thought desperately, screwing his eyes shut. _I'll learn everyone's names, I'll stop stealing from the petty cash, I swear I_  -

There was a loud _whumpf_  noise and all the air was knocked out of Hux's lungs as the car came to an abrupt stop. He wasn't even firmly convinced he was still alive, terrified to open his eyes in case they were upside down in a ditch, or wrapped around a tree. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, his pulse sky high. Trembling, he opened one eye to take in the carnage.

Or lack of carnage, as the case may be. Ren had obviously slammed on the brakes and they had come to a halt in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees. No airbags deployed, all limbs intact, everything seemed undamaged from what he could see. Everything was fine! Slowly, he opened his other eye and allowed them to pan from side to side and down his arm to his hand, which was clamped firmly onto Ren's shaking thigh.

Dragging his gaze upwards, he could see Ren's chest heaving, his mouth hanging open and his eyes full of fire. He could hear his own ragged breathing and knew he was panting, but he couldn't compose himself, or look away from Ren's face. The ferocity was as frightening as it was arousing, and Hux was gripped with the urge to run out of the car and not stop till he reached civilisation. Ren must have sensed Hux's panic because his hand shot out and grabbed the wrist of the hand pressed to his leg, holding it firmly in place. He was still staring at Hux, teeth bared and eyes wild, and Hux felt like he was being eaten alive, devoured whole.

Where had he lost control of this situation? Hux had a feeling it was before he even got in the car in the first place. He steeled himself. _You're the professional. You're in control._  Somehow he didn't think he was thinking about sales anymore.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Hux surged forward to slam his mouth against Ren's, instantly drawing a deep moan from the other mans chest. Ren's free hand reached into Hux's hair, tugging at the nape of his neck to pull Hux's face to the other side. It was hard and slightly sloppy, but Hux could feel that sensation he'd been ignoring all day suddenly spread from his spine outwards, up his neck and down his legs and groin, making him grind down into the seat. Ren's lips were pulling away from his mouth to slide down his neck, nipping tiny splotches into the skin under Hux's collar. Hux had a momentary flash of panic about the possibility of hickies, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

The feeling of the muscles in his side pulling reminded Hux that they were still sitting awkwardly side by side with their seat belts on, half turned towards each other and straining to reach. Hux fought against that hand that held him to Ren's leg, but when his other hand started scrabbling desperately at the release mechanisms, Ren seemed to catch on and let him go, snapping his own belt off so fast it cracked against the door. Hux was still working with his belt when he noticed Ren was climbing out of the car.

"Wh-where-" he started, but he was cut off by the door slamming. Hux practically jumped out of his door, shoes sliding slightly in the marshy muck underfoot. He threw out a hand and managed to catch the roof rail, saving the rest of his suit from being muddied and wrecked. He could vaguely hear part of him screaming about his ruined shoes, but Hux ignored it. He was concentrating on his desire to ruin something else.

Hux finally managed to choke out, "Where are you doing? What are you going?"

Ren stared at Hux across the roof of the car, pupils lust-blown and his voice thick.

"I want to check out this...'luxurious' back seat I've heard so much about."

If Hux had pulled the door open any harder, he may have taken it right off the hinges. He barely had time to close it behind him before Ren was on him, straddling him and grasping the back of the seats, pinning Hux in place. He ran his hands up and down Ren's legs, the texture of the fabric doing almost as much for his erection as Ren's lips, which were currently crushing Hux's to the point where he felt bruised. He didn't care though; Ren's lips were full and soft and just so easy to bite, and when he did just that Ren released a moan into Hux's mouth that made his cock twitch. Ren started to pull his jacket off, but Hux grabbed his arms to stop him; he instead slid it down till it practically trapped Ren's arms behind him, giving Hux the chance to take the lead.

He moved slowly, taking his time over unbuttoning Ren's waistcoat before pulling shirt out from his trousers, hitching it up as he ran his nails up Ren's side and round to his back. Ren gasped at the sudden pain, tipping his head back and exposing his pale, slender neck, giving it to Hux to lavish with open-mouthed kisses. Moving as slowly as he could, he started to unbutton Ren's shirt. Ren's head was still thrown back, his breath coming out quiet and strained as Hux worked his way up his shirt and down his neck. Finally he reached the little dip where Ren's collarbones met, gently lapping at it with his tongue. Ren's moan caught in his throat and he shuddered as Hux pushed him to lean back ever so slightly.

Ren's head hit the headrest of the front seat, forcing him to look down at Hux as he kissed his way down his muscular chest. Searching hands found a nipple and gave it a slight twist, making Ren jump then press down into Hux's lap as hard as he could.

"Oh - god, yeah, d-do that again."

Hux didn't need told twice. With one hand he pinched and kneaded one nipple while clamping his lips on the other, lapping it with the tip of his tongue, soft and delicate compared to the other side. After a few minutes he swapped sides, soothing the hard, red nipple and the skin around it with tiny kisses and soft licks. Ren had his eyes shut and his bottom lip held tight between his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose. Hux could hear the groans trapped in Ren's throat and decided it was his duty to release them; have the man moaning and shouting as loud as he could by the time Hux was done with him.

Hux finally pulled Ren's jacket and waistcoat off properly, making sure he left his shirt on. The way it was hanging on his athletic form looked incredible, the black fabric in stark contrast to the milky skin, soft like velvet compared to the stark starched textile. Hux's time admiring Ren's body was cut short by Ren grabbing his face to press their lips together again and push Hux's head back against the headrest. Probing tongues pushed cherry-red lips out their way, to search the recesses of the others mouth, twisting and eager. Hux could taste coffee and cigarettes and something else, something that he knew was just undeniably _Ren_. It was intoxicating. Ren's hands were warm on his face, and the way he kept grinding down and rubbing into Hux's erection was making him feel dizzy. How did he get here, and why did he care so much? He'd had random sexual encounters in the past, but they were all on his terms and very business-like, wham, bam, could you please leave. This guy, though. This man in his arms right now, he felt different. Hux wrapped his arms around Ren to rake his nails gently down his back, and found himself not wanting to let go. It was hot and wrong and ridiculous, and he needed _more._

Suddenly, Ren was pulling back from the kiss and moving off his lap. Hux was struck by a strange sense of loss and groaned in protest, when he saw Ren kick off his shoes and sprawl along the space of the back seat. The devilish grin on his face made him look like a louche rockstar, and Hux was weak.

"What's the point of having so much room if you don't put it to use?" he drawled. Pushing with his toe until Hux shifted forward, he slid one leg behind him and crooked his knee to bring him closer. Hux realised he hadn't even taken his jacket off, but then Ren was grabbing his tie and using it to pull him down into another crushing, searing kiss. In any other vehicle their six foot plus frames would probably be uncomfortably crushed against the car doors, but this car seemed designed with their height in mind. Not that it really mattered; the second Hux leaned down into Ren's kiss, long lithe legs were wrapped firmly around his waist, pulling him down and holding him tight. The friction from Hux's trousers coupled with Ren's incessant rutting motion was getting to be too much to bear. Every time Ren thrust up against his cock it drew a whine from his throat, and Hux could feel his restraint failing under the assault on the senses. Ren was trying to undo Hux's shirt but his hands were trembling too much to get a grip, so Hux reluctantly broke the kiss so he could sit up. Wrenching his jacket off, he wrestled his shirt off over his head.

Ren stared up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, long elegant fingers finding their way to Hux's hips and gripping tight before sliding further up, pressing into Hux's abs and then ribs, thumbs gently brushing over Hux's already-stiff nipples. Ren's hands traced every inch of Hux's chest before palming the sides of his neck and pulling him back down against him, skin against skin, mouth to mouth. Hux moaned against Ren's lips as Ren scraped his nails down the length of Hux's back and over his ass, kneading so hard Hux flinched with a sharp grunt, making him roll his hips down against Ren's crotch. Rens gasp turned into a filthy chuckle, and Hux had to laugh too at such a blatant stunt.

"I couldn't resist," Ren murmured, his breath warm against Hux ear. "Sorry." Hux shuddered, turning his face to mouth at Ren's neck.

"So you should be. I'm just going to have to find a way to get you back, aren't I?" Hux grinned wickedly, trailing his lips further and further down, dragging his teeth over jutting collarbones and tracing the contours of Ren's body with his tongue, stopping every so often to bite down and suck, leaving tiny pearlescent bruises behind. Ren's hands were fisted in Hux's hair, and Hux didn't at all mind the way he was pushed harder against Ren's skin every time he teased him with nips and nibbles. Ren froze completely, though, when Hux's fingers, previously stroking lightly down his sides, hooked into the waistband of his trousers. Ren let go of Hux's hair to grab his hands instead.

"I'm gonna tell you now, before you go any further; whatever you start, you'd better be fucking ready to finish," Ren panted.

Hux peeked up at him, blue eyes wide and guileless as his hands made quick work of the belt buckle. "Really? And what, pray tell, would you do if I wasn't? What if I did...this?"

Hux felt Ren's stomach shiver as he popped the button of his fly. "...and then this..." Ren starting panting softly as Hux took the zipper between his teeth and slowly dragged it down, ignoring the way the metal caught his top lip as he went. Ren inhaled sharply and his hands slid back into Hux's hair. His voice came out in a desperate whisper.

" _Please..._ "

"...and then _this_." Hux dragged his lips over the bulge in Ren's boxers, mouthing at the fabric that was already damp with precome. Keeping his jaw slack and his tongue just peeking out, he covered every inch he could reach in soft, sloppy kisses; up the length of his cock, around his balls, over the folds of his groin. Ren keened the whole time, and when Hux let his tongue slip into the opening in his boxers to lick a wet strip up the tiniest patch of flesh, Ren's mouth dropped open to release a low slow moan that went straight to Hux's own erection.

The way it choked off with a gulp when Hux pulled away completely was almost doubly sexy, as was the glare of confusion Ren's eyes. Hux's smile was almost irritatingly innocent.

"...and then _finished_  with this." Hux could _feel_  the smug look on his face, and it only got wider as he saw realisation dawn on Ren's face. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, he had no idea how this complete stranger was going to react, but his mind was on automatic; act now, deal later.

Ren licked his lips and caught his breath. "I think, if you did all that, then I'd fucking _beg_  you to keep going..."

"Really? You think you'd beg me?" Hux smiled and tucked his fingers further into Ren's trousers and boxers and pulling down an inch. "I think you might have to, after being so cheeky." He pulled again, dragging the fabric down Ren's slender hips excruciatingly slowly.

" _Please_ , Hux - _uh uh...please_ "

Hux practically ripped the clothing off, pulling both trousers and boxers off in one fluid motion. Ren yelped as Hux scratched his leg in the process, but it turned into a breathless moan as Hux finally secured his lips properly over Ren's cock, pressing his tongue against the slit and wringing the base with right hand. Hux made a wobbly sound in his throat as he pushed to take more and more of Ren into his mouth, his left hand on Ren's stomach to prevent him thrusting up. Hux was taking the lead on this. His brain was burning with reservations and confusion; one minute he wanted nothing more than to wreck this man, to mark him and screw him and use him. The next fear gripped him as the possible repercussions reared their heads and made him feel nauseous.  
His heart was beating a fierce tattoo against his chest. He barely knew this guy but the attraction was instantaneous and undeniable and Hux was finding himself worrying about what was going to happen with their lips finally parted for good; what did he _want_  to happen?

Hux opened his eyes and peered up at Ren. His back was arched, obscuring much of his face, but Hux could see that he was flushed right down to his chest, sweat beading off his skin and his constant panting contributing beautifully to the mist obscuring the windows. Hux's body thrummed with the thrill of it all; his mouth on a stranger, in a car neither of them owned, out in the open for the world to see. The condensation offered them a sort of shield from prying eyes, though. Not that he thought many people would be trekking in a random clearing in the middle of the woods, but you never know.  
  
Ren's breathing was quickening, and Hux could feel him growing stiffer, his body tightening. Gently, he cupped and rolled Ren's balls, feeling how drawn up into his body they were, the approach of his climax painted on every inch of his body. Quickly, he slipped his index finger into his mouth as he sucked, wetting it as best he could before pressing his finger against Ren's perineum and sliding it smoothly down to press at the tight muscles of his hole.

Ren jerked like he'd been electrocuted. His moans turned into a cacophony of blaspheming and swearing, " _OH oh_  - fuck, oh my G _od, Hux_ , I'm so close. _Uh - UGH_  I'm gonna come Hux, please _please_..."

His name sounded filthy on Ren's tongue, and he didn't stray from his mission; he wanted Ren screaming, and he was so, _so_  close. He pushed again, massaging but resisting the urge to dip his finger inside.

Ren could barely string two words together, everything coming out punctuated by wheezes and whines. "Stop, st - _uh_  - you can stop, you don't have to - _uh uh...my god_  - you don't need to do this." His hands were flexing in Hux's hair, alternately going slack then gripping painfully hard, his body trying to both pull away from and thrust into Hux's mouth at the same time.

Hux didn't want to even dignify that with a response. Instead, he just hooked his arms around Ren's legs, hands pressed tight against the soft flesh of his inner thigh just where it met his hip, holding him in place against Hux's continued merciless onslaught. It was slightly sloppy without his hands to aid direction, but Hux just worked his mouth and tongue harder, using them to drag Ren's orgasm from him, almost literally kicking and screaming. Swallowing quickly he continued to suck gently as Ren rode out his climax before gently letting him fall from his lips.

Hux pushed himself up with shaking arms, rearranging his limbs until he could sit again, the window cool against his back and the condensation welcome on his burning skin. Ren seemed to be struggling to find his voice, just staring at the roof of the car with a hand on his head, mouthing opening and closing wordlessly. Hux opened his mouth to speak, but Ren lifted a single finger to silence him. They sat like that for a while, the only sound their breathing gradually slowing, though Hux's heart was still beating so hard he felt surely it must be as deafening to Ren and it was to him. Eventually, Ren dropped his hand to his stomach, and finally looked at Hux.

Hux took that as the OK to speak again, but he dropped his eyes to stare at his lap when he spoke, "Was that...was that alright for you?" He suddenly felt self-conscious and exposed, the heat of the moment dissipating and leaving behind doubt and shyness. The hardness in his underwear started to flag as his confidence waned, and he could feel the first flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck, burning his cheeks.

After what felt like an eternity, Hux glanced at Ren from the corner of his eye. He was still looking at Hux, a small frown creasing his brow, but now he was sitting up and angling his body so he was facing across the car. Calmly, without breaking eye contact, Ren leaned forward and crawled across the space between the two men until they were almost nose to nose. Hux looked down into his eyes, not daring to blink as Ren rose slightly on his knees to close the gap and kiss him softly, deeply. A warm hand cradled Hux's cheek, and he found himself sinking back against the headrest, Ren's tongue rolling unhurriedly against his. A long leg was thrown across his lap, and Ren straddled Hux for the second time that day.

Ren's hands slid through Hux's hair, smoothing it back into order from the mess he'd roughed it into, before cupping both around Hux's jaw gently. His thumbs stroked Hux's cheeks as he kissed his way to Hux's ear and said, in a voice no higher than a whisper,

" _Fuck me_."

Ren let his hand slip from Hux's shoulder, brushing the pads of his fingers against his chest and navel before coming to rest against the fabric still covering Hux's groin. Hux gasped as Ren squeezed him hard, almost painfully so, pushing with the heel of his hand to create as much friction as possible. Hux choked out a whimper, his traitorous hips grinding against Ren's hand, the pain straddling that exquisite precipice between too much and _just right._

"Fuck me, Hux. _Please._ "

I c-uuh...I can't. We - we can't..." He wanted it, _oh_  he wanted him, but this was already way out of hand. They'd already gone too far and Hux was already feeling too much. He's let himself get sucked in and he wanted _more_ , so much more, but what if Ren didn't? Not ten minutes ago he'd had the man in his mouth, the horse had bolted, so why was he worried about closing the stable door?

Ren continued to croon into Hux's ear as he worked his trousers open, now groping him through the thin fabric of his underwear. His thumb pressed down and rubbed a line across the head of Hux's dick while he traced the shell of Hux's ear with his tongue.

"Don't you want me? I want you inside me, Hux..."

Hux whined as Ren ground his hand down against him again. "I-I do, but _fuck_ , God, I don't have anything...y'know, on me."

Ren leaned back and down, fishing around the floor for a bit before rising again, a smirk on his face and his wallet in his hand.

"You know what they say: always be prepared."

Hux couldn't even manage a chuckle; his mind was unfocused, too overwhelmed by the dark eyes boring into Hux. He could see the need written there plain as day, couldn't tell pupil apart from chocolate brown iris.

"If you want to stop, tell me now..."

Hux shook his head, managed to get "God, no - " out before Ren was claiming his lips in a kiss so hard it bordered on painful, and Hux returned it with equal fervour. He was vaguely aware of the sound of foil packets ripping open and the feeling of his underwear being pulled down and a condom being hurriedly rolled down his cock, but their kiss was filling his mind, the taste of Ren's tongue as it beat against his and the warmth of his breath on his cheek was heady and intoxicating. In that moment Hux would've happily just given Ren the car if it meant he'd keep kissing him like that.

The kiss was broken as a single strong hand pushed Hux back against the seat, holding him in place while Ren used the other to take Hux in hand and angle him against Ren's opening. Hux stared up at him as he started the slow sink down; he took in the tiny droplets of sweat working their way down Ren's face, past his closed eyes and dark eyelashes and over his sharp cheekbones. Watched the way his teeth worried his plump lower lip and his eyebrows creased just a little as he bore the stretch inch by sublime inch. Hux couldn't even process the sensations he was feeling, too mesmerised watching Ren's face, his hands holding Ren's hips so tightly it had to be painful. A sudden spasm from Ren's hole, twitching as he reached the bottom, snapped him out of his daze, and it hit him; heat, and pressure. _Unbelievable_  pressure that wrenched his breath from his lungs and made him dizzy. Ren had finally settled against his thighs, exhaling in sharp little breaths and murmuring quietly, "Oh God, _mmm_ , oh my God" repeatedly. Hux couldn't even articulate how it felt. His mouth hung open, gaping as he tried to catch his breath, but as soon as the air hit his lungs Ren closed the distance between them and smoothly slotted their mouths together again.

It was soft and hot and wet, tongues gliding effortlessly as they panted into each other's mouth. Ren's hips rolled, dragging his own cock against Hux's stomach as he moved, fucking himself off his body, and Hux could only go along for the ride. Ren was picking up speed, and Hux was losing his mind, his nose full of the scent of Ren's skin and the feel of his skin underhand as he grabbed his hips, his thighs, his back, _everywhere_  he could reach. Ren had one hand gripping the back of the seat as he tried to find leverage with the other, grabbing the door frame and slapping the window before muttering a hoarse "Fuck it," and fisting it back in Hux's hair at the back of his head, tugging until Hux tilted his head back and bared his neck. Hux stuttered over a moan as Ren rested his lips against where his neck met his shoulder, not kissing or sucking but just breathing, harder and harder. Hux wrapped his arms around him, a hand against his back and the other at his waist to pull him tight against him, increasing the pressure and friction until Ren, too sensitive and too close, was moaning Hux's name brokenly into his skin.

Hux dug his nails into Ren, holding him in place so he could thrust up into him, his hips bucking out of rhythm as Ren pulled him closer and closer to the brink of climax. A hand flew to pull on a handful of thick black hair, tugging his head back so Hux could look Ren in the eye. The expression on his face, the breathless wobbly whines, the tiny spasms of Ren's muscles, it was all too much and he tipped over that beautiful edge, mouth open in a soundless cry.

Hux dropped his head to Ren's shoulder as Ren sank against him, limbs loose and chest heaving. Hux could feel him nudging his temple but his head felt like it was made of lead. Humming with content, he leaned up as Ren littered kisses along his cheek until their mouths met, giving Hux a kiss that was almost chaste before leaning their foreheads together.

Something behind Ren caught his eye...

"Did you do a fucking 'Titanic' on the window?!"

 

*****

Hux took the wheel on the way back, and they idled around the corner from the showroom, neither really seeming in much of a rush to end the ride. Ren had spent the entire journey back with his hand on Hux's leg, and Hux was loathe to lose the warmth, the sensation. It was calming. He wasn't used to feeling calm.

"So, are you always in the habit of...being prepared for every occasion?"

Ren flushed high on his cheekbones, and couldn't quite meet Hux's eye when he spoke.

"Um...no, not usually. I just uh - hoped - I MEAN _thought_  I might need them today..." He raised his hands as Hux frowned and started to speak, "OK, OK, cards on the table; my cousin Rey works for you and she knew I was single, and she knew you were single, so..."

He trailed off as he took in Hux's expression, which seemed stuck somewhere between furious and trying not to burst out laughing. After a pause, contemplating his options, Hux just chuckled softly and shook his head. He'd have to make a point to remember Rey's name from now on. The tension he'd been holding on to for so long had started to ease. It was a nice feeling.

Hux peered out at the mud and dust coating the hood of the car, his heart sinking. "Well, I'd better get this thing through the car wash. Can't very well go back to the dealership looking like this." His was talking as much about himself as the vehicle, his hair was still refusing to sit flat after Ren's incessant tugging.

"Or I could take it once I've paid for it?"

Hux whipped round, confused. He'd completely forgotten that was what got them into the whole situation. His gut twisted and he narrowed his eyes.

"For your sake, I really hope you don't actually think I slept with you to sell a car?"

"Oh God, of course not, I know that! But...will you come on a date with me if I do?"

Hux groaned as he laughed. Ren looked so earnest despite the cheesy and borderline offensive offer. His smile was big and genuine when he answered with a nod.

Ren grinned and slapped the steering wheel. "In that case, I'll take it!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok so this is my first fic in over TEN YEARS, and I honestly thought I was never going to finish it. If it hadn't been for my beloved cactus and sometime beta Wintress, I probably would've deleted it half a dozen times! 
> 
> I hope you find it as enjoyable as I do, if you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to drop me a comment!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://surfaces-ao3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> xo


End file.
